The Secret of the Clow Card Origin
by Force Shimmer
Summary: Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes. Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love. Eriol x Sakura love story
1. Summary

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Shaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Alright reader before you start reading my story there something you must know Eriol is a full reincarnation of Clow Reed

Eriol is reincarnations of Clow Reed reincarnations of Josh 1000 year ago to put it simple each generations they will have the same look and same magic there generations will carry on by someone if one of them died.

Also note this story was inspire by final fantasy X-2 story. I have been wanting to write a fanfiction story for long time so this is where I end up with. Also I have so many draft of story in my phone but not of them will be publish as I may go back to it and re do it again. Each chapter will come out when it ready I do not know how long it will take I hope it will come out soon.

I decided that the fanfictions will end very soon if I don't have enough Idea I will have to wrap it up with the story. for now I will leave it hanging until my lovely reader will give me some Idea what they want to see on the story.

Also note this is my first fanfictions please give me MATURE and RESPECTFUL criticism about what you though of my fanfiction, tell me on what you would like to see in the future chapter to give me an idea what should happen next or if I should keep up the story of mine.


	2. Chapter 1 Mysterious Dream

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 1 Mysterious Dream**

"where am I" Sakura saw a blossom of Sakura petal flying everywhere from there she saw a man with short blue hair and blue eyes with his staff and a Short Brown hair with Green eyes standing beside Sakura tree face to face talking.

"What going on here?" Sakura said but the man and the women couldn't hear Sakura voice then they spoke to each other Sakura was standing the 2nd Sakura tree as she watch them...

"Sara you must go to Japan" said mysterious man

"Why? Why can I be with you?" Sara cried in his arm

"It is to dangerous here in England you must go to Japan where it safe" said mysterious man

"but you can use your power to protect me I want to stay by you" said Sara

"I'm afraid I cant protect you I don't have enough powers to seal the threat and to protect you all I can do is bring you to Japan where it is safe" mysterious man

During the time they chat the Sakura tree begun to turn black

"Oh no there here quickly Sara you must stand in the middle of the magic circle" said mysterious man

"we promise that we will never be a part" said Sara

"Don't worry I am sure that we will meet again someday" said mysterious man

As he wave his staff a sudden light appeared to the magic circle where Sara is standing mysterious use his energy to erase her memories and teleport Sara to Japan.

"Sara once the battle is over I will return to your side" mysterious man said

A swarmed of monster begun to attack mysterious man he use his every drop of his power but the swarmed of was to much he use every last of his power to seal of the monster. The monster that he was sealing was non other Clow Card. After he finish he collapse he couldn't move anymore he use every last of his power to protect England and then he fainted and died.

"Sara I did it I seal all the monster" said mysterious man

"I can finally rest in peace when I woke up I hope I will see you beside me" said mysterious man

It is 8:30am in morning in Japan Sakura woke up from her bed and started stretching

"good morning Kero" Sakura said

"Good morning Sakura did you have a nice dream?" said Kero

"Kero I had a weird dream last night but I do not know what it's telling me" said Sakura

"So what the dream about I do not know Kero chan I so a women that look like me and some guy she was with" said Sakura

"what the dream about" Kero ask a question

"yes and it seam that mysterious man and that women really love each other. Then after mysterious man send her to Japan he seal of the monster and it was the Clow Card that he seal I found out that the Clow Card use to be Evil that destroyed England after the dream ended the man died while he seal the card. but what is the dream is telling me?" said Sakura

"Clow Card use to be evil? I don't know what happen in the past but I do know that Clow Reed great great great grandfather protect England from the threat and he died after that giving Clow Reed his Clow Card said Kero

"really so the Clow Card was originally a monster that turn Evil to Good" said Sakura

"Yes Sakura" Kero said

 _It has been 4 years since she met Shaoran it was the day of the when she visit china and saw Syaoran When she left and gone back home to Japan she got an un expected wedding invitation it turn out that Shaoran and Meilin is getting married._

 _Sakura turn down the invitation because Shaoran been keeping secret from her all this time Meilin and Shaoran has been in love for long time. Sakura heart was broken ever since she learn that Syaoran and Meilin will be husband and wife now. Since then she has been having a dream of Mysterious man and the women call Sara every night._

 _What could this dream telling me? Does she need to go to England and find out the answer about the source of her dream?_

As Sakura went down stare to the dining room

"good morning squirt" said Toya

"sigh can you stop calling me squirt? And what with that smile of yours" said Sakura

"nothing I am just glad your not marrying to that brat" said Toya ever since Toya met Syaoran he hated his attitude towards Sakura ever since then whenever Shaoran and Sakura together he would glare at him telling him to back off my sister

"you mean Syaoran? You must have got a letter of invitation 2" said Sakura

"Yup and he is marrying Meilin right that 2nd brat" said Toya

"I guess but I don't want to talk about Shaoran anymore Oni chan" said Sakura

"Okay squirt but I hope you will find someone better then him" said Toya as he try to encourage her to forget about him.

Sakura just nooded as she finish her breakfast

"I am off to Tomoyo" said Sakura

"have a safe trip" said her father

Sakura put on her roller blade and skate to her mansion

 _I wonder how Tomoyo doing I need to go to her and get some advice_

Sakura then arrive at the huge gate she rang the door bell. Tomoyo answer.

"hello who is it?" said Tomoyo

"It's Sakura" said Sakura

"Sakura chan! Come in" Tomoyo said as she open the gate

When Sakura arrive she then started talking to Tomoyo about her dream last night and ask her for advice and help.

"what seam to be the trouble Sakura san?" said Tomoyo

"It's the dream again Tomoyo chan and it been bugging me ever since Shaoran and Meilin married" said Sakura

"the dream that you keep having every night?" said Tomoyo

"yes ever since I discovered Meilin and Shaoran getting married the dream keep repeating it self each night and I want to find out what the source of it" said Sakura

"well what does your dream have? Will you describe the place so we can go visit that place" said Tomoyo

"well if I remember correctly the man said 'It is to dangerous in England' " said Sakura

"Then we have to go to England and find out" said Tomoyo

"Great Idea Tomoyo I hope this dream will end soon" said Sakura

"I hope so as well I will go book us a flight" said Tomoyo

"Thanks Tomoyo chan" said Sakura

Dun dun dun~ so how do you like chapter 1? Please give my a **RESPECTFUL** and **MATURE** answer tell me what you though of the plot I did. I have watch Card Captor Sakura and I think it was cute but I wanted something between Eriol x Sakura I think they make a good couple. No offence from Sakura and Shaoran fans but I am more to Eriol and Sakura they put more into doki doki couple. Even I have a heart beat when the show was about them. This will be my first fan fic. The show doesn't have to be everything about Shaoran and Sakura. So I decide to be Eriol and Sakura so this is where I end up with.


	3. Chapter 2 Going to England

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 2 Going to England**

After Sakura come back home Sakura rush to her father telling him she want to go to England for the summer holiday with Tomoyo who already book her a flight. She then call Yukita san that she will be with Tomoyo for the summer holiday and invite him to come along. Toya also wanted to come so he just went a long for the ride.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Yukito and Toya are now at the airport Kero was inside Sakura hand bag.

"I cant believe where going to England for summer holiday" said Sakura

"Yeah squirt try not to get lost" said Toya

"Geez I am 18 now and you still call me squirt" said Sakura

"because you are tiny so that make you squirt" Toya still call her by the nickname since she was 12

"Anyways Tomoyo chan Have you book us the hotel for the night?" Sakura ask question

"Nope" said Tomoyo

"WHAT!?" all three shout

"Where are we going to stay then?" said Yukito

"Silly my grand mother and my grand father live in England we can stay at there place for a while I given them a call last night that there will be 3 guess coming over to stay at England" said Tomoyo

"That's my Tomoyo chan always thinking ahead" said Sakura

"Hohohohoho" she laugh

"Better then you squirt" Toya laugh

Sakura Hmp at Toya

 _Flight 382 to England is now ready to take off please gather up and bring your belonging with you and make you way to the plain. We will be taking off in 30 min. Said girl announcer_

"that our flight" said Toya

"Is time to go Sakura" said Tomoyo

"Okay coming" Sakura said

 **In mean while**

"Hey Eriol look at that hot chick over there" said James

"hmm?"

"Isn't she gorgeous" said James

"well she not gorgeous then the one I met during the pass" said Eriol

"Sigh you still think of her don't you? Do you still like her?" said Daiki

Eriol took a sip of his tea

"I do like her but she has someone she likes already" said Eriol

"I see I guess she was a true beauty if she caught your interest" said Daiki

"Have you try confessing to that girl? You might still have a chance" said James

"Well no not yet but I will wait until she is single again" said Eriol as he daze through the grey cloud

 _I wonder how Sakura doing I want to see you_

During the 3h flight Sakura, Toya, Yukito and Tomoyo landed at England it is 7pm at night as they got out of the airport station there was a black long limo waiting out side the airport and a 4 body guard waiting for Tomoyo and the 3 guess.

"are you Tomoyo Daidouji" said 1st lady in black suit

"Yes I am" said Tomoyo

"We have awaited for your arrival please go inside we will take you to your Grandma and your Grandfather house" said 2nd lady

"thank you for coming to pick us. Are you guys ready? Said Tomoyo

"Wow she sure is rich that Tomoyo" Whisper Kero from her bag

"I know she always been like this" said Sakura

"Anyways Sakura after we rested from our flight is there a place you guys want to go?" said Yukito

"Well I want to go visit Buckingham palace and study the history" said Toya

 _Hmm place I think I'll check the big clock where the dream started_

"I would like to go see the big clock place" said Sakura

"You mean Big Ben Sakura" said Tomoyo

"Then I will go with you Sakura" said Yukito

"what about you Tomoyo" said Sakura

"Oh I'll catch up with you guys I like to talk to my grandma and grandpa so they know how my family doing" said Tomoyo

"okay I guess that's our plan for tomorrow" said Sakura

During the 2h ride at the limo. The limo park outside the big Mansion the mansion has a circle rounding with flat grass in middle and a fountain there must be a 14 bedroom inside the mansion.

"Wow this house is huge" said Sakura

"Well shall we go in and unpack our stuff?" said Tomoyo

"Yes sure Tomoyo chan" said Sakura

"well let's go inside everyone" Tomoyo said

"Squirt try not to get lost England is a big place" said Toya

"I will be beside Sakura" said Yukito

"Protect her okay Yukito" said Toyo

"I will" said Yukito

"don't worry Oni chan I got your number in my cell" said Sakura

"if you two ever got lost just call me and Tomoyo" said Toya

Sakura nodded

"Sakura I will guide you to your bedroom" said 3rd lady in black suit

" I will see you soon Sakura rest well we had long travel today" said Tomoyo

"Thanks Tomoyo and I will have an early sleep I wont be having dinner" said Sakura

The 3rd lady in black suit lead Sakura to her bedroom as soon as she got there her bedroom was clean it has a wardroom full of outfit and clothes for Sakura to wear, Queen Size bed with two fluffy pillow, a balcony, large TV and large bath with personal swimming pool.

"thank you for guiding to my room" said Sakura

"Your most welcome" said 3rd girl in black suit

"If you need anything else please ring the big rope a maid will come to you" said 3rd girl in black suit.

Sakura nodded "I will and thank you again" said Sakura

The 3rd lady in black suit left Sakura room alone

"Kero chan you can come out now" said Sakura

"finally I can breath" said Kero as he popped out of her bag

"So this will be your room for the summer?" said Kero

"yep and where going to stay in England for 2 months" said Sakura

"So Sakura are you going to the place where your dream tell you to find out some clue?" said Kero

"Yes I am and Yukito san will going to help me find it" said Sakura

"I don't know Sakura I have a bad feeling here in England" said Kero

"Geez Kero is not like there will be any enemy I just want to find out why I kept having the same dream so the first thing we need to go is Big Ben the big clock that was in my dream" said Sakura

"okay Sakura but be safe okay" said Sakura

"So tired I a going to sleep now Kero chan good night" Sakura said as she quickly fall asleep

Chapter 2 is done please review and give me a **RESPECTFUL** and **MATURE** answer I decide that Chapter 2 will be simple as she go to England and find out the source of her dream and why she kept having it.


	4. Chapter 3 The Key and The Map

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 3 The Key and The Map**

It was a clear sunny day in England. Sakura took a train to go see Big Ben where the dream started as the train was moving there was a voice calling for Sakura. "Sara please come find me" said mysterious man then after she turn around left and right, blink her eyes and wipe of the sand from her face.

"what was that" said Sakura

"Sakura are you okay?" Yukito said

"yes I am" said Sakura

"You don't look okay you do look kind of pale to me" said Yukito

"don't worry about me let's just go visit Big Ben" Sakura said

"okay" said Yukito

The train stop they where near the big clock and where the Sakura tree bloom. Sakura look around for clue. From there beside the tree she found a strange keys and a map behind the hole of the tree there was some kind of barrier protecting it. Yukito transform to Yue to see what going on.

"what did you find Sakura?" Yue ask a question wondering what she found

"I found this key and a map behind the tree hole. where the mysterious man and Sara was standing beside the very same Sakura tree" said Sakura

"What does this mean" said Yue

" I don't know Yue the key could be use for anything" said Sakura

"I really have a bad feeling about this" said Sakura

"I feel like there something big coming" said Sakura

"let's head back Sakura and figure out what to do next" said Yue

Then after she put the key and the map back to her bag and there this strange man appear staring at Sakura. Yue was no where to be seen he vanish when the man appear he quickly rush to Sakura and hugged her.

"Oh Sara, Oh I miss you all this year I have been waiting for you to return" said mysterious man

Sakura push him to stop him from hugging her

"I am not Sara my name is Sakura Avalon you must mistaken me for someone else" said Sakura

In mean while Yue was out side the barrier he did everything he could to break the barrier

Sakura he shouts

But no answer

Sakura he shout for her names again

Still no answer the barrier was so strong she couldn't hear a thing

Please answer me Sakura as Yue use his magic to break down the barrier

Inside the barrier

"But you must be Sara I am not mistaken you still have sweet sooth voice, kind heart, always smiling and you are the one I am waiting for" said mysterious man

"first of all this Sara you talking about I don't know who she is all I know she has been appearing in my dream and second of all I don't know your name" said Sakura

"Sara have you forgotten about your true love from 1000 years ago, It's me Josh" said Josh

"I am sorry I do not know you and my real name is Sakura please stop calling me Sara" said Sakura

Yue finally broke through the barrier then Josh disappeared

"Sakura are you alright" shout Yue

"Thank you for rescue me Yue" said Sakura

"Your most welcome Sakura but what happen?" Yue ask curiously

"I met a guy called Josh who kept calling me Sara then suddenly when he appeared you disappeared suddenly" as Sakura kneed on the ground and cried feeling scared

"I was so scared I didn't know what to do" said Sakura

"don't worry Sakura I am here to protect you" said Yue

"let's head back to your room and talk to Kerberos about what happen" said Yue

"Your right Yue let's head back home" said

Yue transform back to Yukito. Yukito and Sakura went back to Madison mansion aka Tomoyo. As when they arrive at there place. Kero, Yue and Sakura started talking about what happen during the trip at Big Ben.

"Kero chan look what I found" Sakura took out the Key and Map from the bag that she found in middle of the hole of the Sakura tree near Big Ben.

"Oh what do we have here a Key and a Map?" said Kero

"Yes the dream led me to the Sakura tree and I found this" said Sakura

"So are you going to follow the map and find out your answer?" said Kero

"That to dangerous to go alone not to mention what happen to Sakura at Big Ben" said Yue

"I will go with Sakura" said Kero

"So Sakura what on the map? " said Kero

"I don't know there all this riddles to solve and it is written in a weird ancient text" said Sakura

"hmm..."said Kero

"let's figure out the map later I have to look for job to keep me occupied" said Sakura

After the chat Sakura went to look for Madison and ask her if she could find her any type of job she explain why Sakura need to find a job so that she can forget what happen. Madison is happy to help her find work. On England Madison found a perfect Job for Sakura she now work at Starbucks.

Chapter 3 will carry on to Chapter 4. Chapter 4 coming soon. Please Review and give me **RESPECTFUL** and **MATURE** answer. Chapter 3 is kind of short so I might go back and make it longer. For now I want to make the chapter short and understandable on what happening to the story.


	5. Chapter 4 Reunited with an old friend

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Shaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 4 Starbuck Cafe Reunited With An Old Friend**

It is Monday morning in London at 8:00 am Sakura got up bright and early and got dressed for work.

It has been 1 weak ever since she found a key and map and the event that has happen she still have the same night mere but she doesn't know what to do. All Sakura want right now is to forget stuff. Toya and Yukita are out doing some site seeing at London, Madison is busy visiting her old friends from London and Kero was in the mansion playing all the video games he could find.

Sakura is now working at Starbuck Cafe she has made a new friend called Elli, Anna and Bella that was working with her.

"good morning Sakura your early today" said Anna

"Good morning" said Sakura

"So your from Japan right?" said Bella

"Yep I am" said Sakura

"so why are you here in UK?" said Ellie

Sakura sigh as she make coffee

"well I am here for holiday, I just need to go away somewhere to forget someone" said Sakura

"let me guess boy problem?" said Anna

"Yeah" said Sakura

"So who the guy done to hurt you?" said Elli

"his name is Shaoran he got married to Meilin I once knew I was shock that he lied to me all this year" said Sakura

Bella, Anna and Eli look at eachother then at Sakura

"Sakura forget about him he not worth it" said Bella

"What you need is a new boyfriend" said Anna

Sakura just sigh

"So do you have anyone you like? Someone that interest you Sakura?" said Anna

"Well I don't know anymore If I be in relationship again I only end up being hurt" said Sakura

"you just need to find the right man Sakura and soon you will find that special person" said Bella

"I hope your right Bella" said Sakura

"I know guys let's have a welcome party at Kareoke bar for Sakura" Elli suggested

"great idea Elli we can get to know Sakura a little and her life at Japan" said Bella

"thanks guys" said Sakura

"then let's all go together at 7pm after work" said Elli

The 4 girls nodded in a agreement

During the time Eriol, James and Daiki just came back from girls hunting they decided to stop by Starbuck Cafe for a rest before they go anywhere else. They sat at the back of the table and watch the girls go by.

"I think the one in long red hair with hour glass body she look sexy and more my type" said James

"I like the wavy auburn medium length the one with blue eyes" said Daiki

Eriol slightly laugh

"So Eriol which sexy ladies do you like?" said Daiki

"I don't think I like any of them. The girl I saw from my childhood is more cuter then them" said Eriol

"You have been thinking of her ever since you got back? Why don't we go to Japan next year school and introduce her to us" said James

"I agree James next year we will visit Japan. Japan girls sure is hot then the one in UK" said Daiki

"shut up! guys let just ordered something" Eriol said

" waitress" Eriol shout

One of the waiter with short brown hair, tan skin colour and green eyes came to go get the order

"may I have your ordered " said the girl

"she sure is a cute that waitress standing beside Eriol" said James in jealousy

Eriol wasn't paying attention at her as he look through the Menu. He turn around and there she was standing in front of him.

"gasp it's her" shout Eriol

The girl was confuse

James and Daiki look at each other then look at the waiter standing beside Eriol

"Sakura it's been a while" said Eriol

Sakura couldn't remember who is he. He seam familiar has she met him somewhere before? She look at his blue hair, blue eyes his white skin trying to recall. Then she suddenly remember.

"Eriol kun" she gasp in surprise and gave Eriol a hugs

"what are you doing here?" answer Sakura

Eriol chuckle

"I could ask you the same thing Sakura, In case you forgotten this is where I original came from" said Eriol

"you turn out such a beautiful women then the last time I see you" said Eriol

Sakura blushes

At the counter Bella, Elli and Anna was watching Sakura

"my, my, my what do we have here" said Bella

Elli and Anna grint at each other plotting a plan to get Eriol and Sakura together

" one with blue hair and Sakura look cute they look cute together" said Anna

"Let's invite these 3 to our Kareoke party. Once Sakura come back with her order we will ask her to invite the guys it seam she knows him" said Elli

"great Idea Elli operation getting together?" said Bella

"Yup" said Elli

"the blue hair with blue eyes and Sakura" said Anna

The 3 slap there hand together "YEAH" said the 3

"lets do this girls" said Bella

"I could ask you the same thing Eriol kun. You become quite handsome." Said Sakura

Daiki and James look at each other

"Damn Eriol" said Daiki

"He always get cute girl" said James

Then suddenly Sakura remember that she was working

"Gasp I forgot I am at work" said Sakura

"May I have your order?"

"I'll have cappuccino" said Eriol

"Coffee for me" said Daiki

"Oh I'll have a Milkshake" said James

Sakura wrote the order into small paper

"Okay so that's 1 cappuccino, 1 Coffee and 1 Milkshake got it" said Sakura

She went to the counter with her order and start making their drinks. Eriol just stair at Sakura as she went along. James and Daiki look at Eriol.

"Hello Eriol" said Daiki wave his hand across the face

"I think Eriol is at heaven right now" James chuckle

Eriol snapped and turn around

"Shut up" said Eriol as he blushes

"So Eriol is she the one the one you really like" said Daiki

Eriol nodded

"This is your chance dude don't let this slip away" said James

"I know I'll ask her but I need to do it in privacy with her" said Eriol

"we right behind you Eriol" said James and Daiki

Behind the counter when Sakura was making their drinks Elli come up and ask Sakura something

"Sakura who these three cute guys" said Elli

"oh I know one of them the one in blue hair called Eriol we use to be in same class back in Japan I don't know the brown hair and the grey hair guy I forgot to ask their names" said Sakura

"so do you like Eriol?" said Elli out of the blue

"Hoee... he just a friend I never though about liking him" said Sakura

"Your so dense Sakura" said Elli

Sakura blushes

"you do like him look it written all over your face" said Elli

"I don't know really" said Sakura

"I have an Idea Sakura invite these 3 to our Kareoke party this way you get to spend time with him. I will bring my boyfriend as well this way we have 4 dates" said Elli

Sakura blushes bright red hoee...

"that is a great Idea Elli" said Sakura

"I'll go bring the drinks to guys and ask them" said Sakura

Sakura finish making her drinks as she brought their drinks she begun to wonder

 _Me and Eriol? I don't know he is kind, always smiling and he never get upset he is a perfect boyfriend a girl ever ask for. But why am I thinking about this now? Why am I feeling I want to be with him? I want answer._

Sakura arrive at the table

"here your drinks" said Sakura as she put each of their drinks at the table

"that remind me I don't know your names" said Sakura

"my name is Sakura Avalon" said Sakura

"I am Daiki" Daiki formally introduce him self

"My name is James nice to meet you we heard so much about you from Eriol" said James

Sakura smile at the two and shake their hand

"anyways guys I have been thinking do you want to go to our Kareoke Welcome Party" said Sakura

"Kareoke Party? Sure where coming who would turn down an invitation from a girl" said James

"Great then we will meet 7pm outside the Cafe" said Sakura

Chapter 4 is done it took me a while to think of a plot for chapter 4 let keep the chapter going. On chapter 5 it will be about a night of Kareoke getting together. Please review and give me a **RESTPECTFUL** and **MATURE** answer


	6. Chapter 5 Getting to know eachother

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 5 Getting To Know Eachother**

It is 7pm at night the guys are waiting for the girls outside the Starbuck Cafe the girls are just getting ready for this special accession.

"so what your name dude waiting for someone?" said Daiki

A strange man waiting for somebody

"my name is Eliot I am waiting for my gf Elli she invited me to go to Kareoke Party"

"the girl that work at the Cafe?" said James

"yup" said Elliot

"What's taking them so long" Eriol tapping his feet as he watch his clock

The three guys turn around and started talking about Eriol and the plan

"you know the guy over there name Eriol our good friend we need your help getting Eriol and the girl with short brown hair name Sakura" said Daiki

"what a coincidence Elli ask me for help to get Sakura with the blue hair together" said Eliot

Then Eriol turn around and saw the three talking in privacy

"you guys what are you talking about" said Eriol

"nothing" said the three

"Oh I haven't introduce my self to you my name is Eliot. You must be Eriol" said Eliot

They both shake hand as they greet each other

During the time the girls was getting ready at the lady room

"Sakura here wear this short and the pink blouse" said Elli

"why do I have to dress up" said Sakura

"you have to look your best if you want to impressed the guys" said Anna

"here let me put some make up said" Bella

"make over is done hurry we have to go the guys are waiting outside" said Anna

Sakura, Bella, Anna and Elli went outside the guys was waiting for them. As Eriol saw Sakura with her short brown hair, brown eyes, short and pink blouse with Necklaces, bracelet and white boots she look the most beautiful girl.

"Eriol kun" said Sakura as she stand in front of him

"Sakura san you look really cute" he chuckle

"Thank you Eriol kun" said Sakura she smile

"Shall we go guys?" said Bella

Bella walk beside Daiki, Anna walk beside James, Elli walk beside her bf Elliot and Sakura and Eriol walk beside together. They all walk to the Kareoke place.

"Eriol kun?" Sakura ask

"yes Sakura?" said Eriol

"It's been a while since we talk like this" said Sakura she smile

Eriol chuckle

"that remind me Sakura what bring you to England? Ask Eriol

Sakura stop as the rest walk 5 metre away

"Eriol kun... is the dream... do you remember Shaoran kun and Meilin"? Said Sakura

"ah yes I do" said Eriol

"Well shortly after Syaoran and Meilin got married I have been having a this dream kept appearing every night. After that I ask Madison for advice she told me to go to England and find out the sources of the dream. My brother Toya came along as well I invited Yukito to England for what ever happen Yue will protect me. Kero chan is at Madison Mansion playing all the games.

Ever since we got to England I went to visit Big Ben where the dream start me and Yue went to look for clues from there we found this Key and a Map fill with ancient text after this strange man appear and hug me calling me Sara I was trapped inside the barrier but Yue was there to save me" said Sakura

"So there was a guy been after you?" said Eriol

"Yes I sense that something big going to happen" said Sakura

Sakura and Eriol start to walk again to catch up with the group

 _Sakura what ever happen to you I will be there to protect you I wont let this man take you away from me._

"Eriol kun why must I get hurt? In a man eye do they only think of me as a beauty to there eyes? Am I some kind of tools to their use?" said Sakura as she cried

"No Sakura your the most cheerful, kind, honest and the most beautiful girl the man you talking about is call a player they are not worth it Sakura you deserve much better" said Eriol as he hold her both hand and gave her smile.

"also this map and the key you found maybe I could help you crack the code and find out the source I want to protect you from this man" said Eriol

"thank you Eriol kun"

 _His gentle eyes, his speech, his confident, his aura and the way he smile is still the same Eriol I once knew he hasn't change since we were in same school. Why do I think of him now? Am I beginning to fall in love with Eriol kun._

"Sakura?" said Eriol

Sakura blush her face is bright red "Hoe..."

Eriol chuckles

"Oh yeah that remind me here Eriol kun this is the map I found" Sakura handed the map to Eriol

"Fascinating" he said

"I can solve this I have study ancient text for years " said Eriol

"hehe some how funny when I am with you I feel safe Eriol kun" said Sakura

Eriol chuckles "By the way Sakura would you like to come to my house tomorrow? We can unlock this code together also you can bring Toya, Madison, Kero and Yukito with you it has been a while since I saw them I am sure Ruby will be happy to see Toya and Yukita"

"I will tell them after the party it be great to hang out with old friends" said Sakura

Eriol smiled at Sakura as they walk

The group arrive at the Kareoke bar...

Chapter 6 will be upload tomorrow. As always please review in a **RESPECTFUL** and **MATURE** answer.


	7. Chapter 6 Singing Memories Awaken

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syaoran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **Hi guys. I know some of you wondering why I use English Dubbed for names the reason why is because currently Sakura, Yukito, Toya and Madison is at England on Chapter 3 so I have to use English names for the new people who I will be introducing to the story. So I decided to combine English and Japanese for the story. When Tomoyo is at England her name will be change to Madison the other names will stay the same. So please understand.**

 **I am still working on the story so please be patient. Please help me finish the story for future chapter although it wouldn't hurt to have some good advice and suggestion or would you like me to carry on this story of mine?**

 **Also for this chapter I like you to vision what happening as Sakura sang. I feel like this song was suited for Eriol and Sakura fanfiction.**

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and the song**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 6 Singing Memories Awaken**

The group arrive at the Kareoke

"group for 8 people please" Elli order a room

"ah if q don't mind I will pay for it this is for Sakura welcome party" said Eriol

Eriol dint mind paying because Sakura was with him and he is happily pay for her and her friends he is rich man after all. Eriol paid for 8 group of people for 1 room.

 _Thank you very much your room door is at 358 here your 8 key to get inside said the lady at the desk_

Eriol, Sakura, Eliot, Elli, Daiki, James, Anna and Bella went to the room as they arrive. Daiki ordered some food and drinks. The others was busy choosing a song.

"so who going to sing first?" said Anna

"I will say Sakura will sing first" said James

James and Anna grint at each other

"here the mike Sakura" said Eliot

"You will sing this song 1000 words" said Elli

"Hoe… I never sang before" said Sakura

"don't worry just follow the lyrics said Eriol"

The music start

 **Lyrics**

I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

 _As she sang a memories begun to come back to a vision Eriol also having the same vision as Sakura telling what happen at there pass life._ _  
_  
"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

 _Then at the point at she sang. The vision begun to come to everyone mind even Daiki just stop ordering and watch her sing._ _  
_  
Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

 _A Shadowy figure behind Sakura that look like her also sang with her but she was wearing a different clothes._

Oh, a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohhh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms (carry you home)  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)

And a thousand words (ohhh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (ohhh yeah)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days)  
They'll hold you forever

Then the music stop the room become silent as she stop to sing

"What was that why do I suddenly got a Vision of Eriol and Sakura of their pass life" said Eliot the first one to talk

"what just happen" said Elli

Sakura was just stunt she couldn't move or say anything she remember everything she was the reincarnation of Sara and Eriol was the Reincarnation of Josh 1000 year ago. Eriol also remember what happen. Sakura and Eriol where meant to be together.

After remembering about Sakura and Eriol collapse

"Sakura!?" Elli, Bella and Anna shout

"Eriol!?" Daiki, Eliot and James shout

"what is going on here?" said Anna

"did you guys have the same vision as I have?" said Bella

"Yeah the vision that look like Sakura and Eriol? From 1000 year ago you saw it right?" said Elli

"Yeah I seen the vision as well" said Daiki

"Does this mean they are meant to be together?" said James

"What are we going to say when they woke up..." said Bella

"I don't know let's just wait for them to wake up from the shock" said Anna

"well then guys shall we carry on singing who next?" said Bella

"Oh, oh, oh me I up next" said Elli

The group sang and sang until they are tired the first one to woke up from the long sleep was Eriol as he woke up he notice that a brown short hair girl was leaning on his shoulder he stared at her until she wake up. Eriol recall on what happen last night.

 _My head I feel like I met Sakura from my pass life does this I love her ever since I met her? But still that doesn't explain what happening. I believe the map will lead us to our lost memories_


	8. Chapter 7 Sakura lost memories

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syoaran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 7 Sakura lost memories**

Master Vivian, Master Roy it seam that princess Sara has been reincarnated the girl name called Sakura. I heard the song she sang long time ago it seam she was alive all this years said Light as he show the projector

"Princess Sara soul still alive?" said Vivian

"It seam so" said Light

"After long years of searching for Princess Sara I can finally make her mine if it wasn't for that pesky Josh trying to hide her away I would had married her and make her my women" said Roy

"He wont hide her to long Princess Sara soul is in Sakura body we need a plan to get the soul out" said Vivian

The three walk to Princess Sara body that was been in the coffin for 1000 years ago

"my lovely Sara soon I will revive you" said Roy

Mean while at the Kareoke bar James woke up and saw Eriol was staring at Sakura the others was still sleeping.

"Eriol your awake" said James

"Yes" said Eriol

"By the way about what happen to you and Sakura..." said James

"I know we collapse after re calling our memories" said Eriol

"do you think she will remember after what happen after she regain her memories?" James ask

"I hope so If she did I will never let her go to another man" said Eriol

"You better confess to her soon" said James

"I will when the time is right" said Eriol

Eriol and James talk until everyone woke up after they woke up they all went home leaving Sakura and Eriol to be alone. When Sakura woke up she find her self sleeping in Eriol chest shocking she doesn't know how long she sleep beside him.

"Eriol kun!?" Sakura gasp

"have you sleep well my princess?" said Eriol

Sakura blush and gave Eriol a nooded

"how long have I been sleeping?" said Sakura

"ever since you collapse after you sang in fact I also fainted" said Eriol

Sakura was so shock she couldn't remember why she fainted and her memory was erase no one knows who erase her memories after she remember her pass life. Someone might be really afraid if Sakura memories return she will be in great danger.

"so do you remember?" said Eriol

"Remember what?" Sakura said wonder in confuse

"Never mind" said Eriol

 _What happen to Sakura memories? Has someone erase her memories? I have to find out who behind this. If her memories doesn't return I will never have a chance to say I love her. For now I must watch her and protect her._

"hmm? Eriol kun can you tell me what going on" said Sakura

"is nothing" said Eriol

Sakura look around the room and realise her friends and his friends are not here.

"Eriol kun where did everyone gone?" said Sakura

"oh they all went home. They all party until they drop so were the last one here actually" said Eriol

"why haven't you come home yet?" Sakura ask

"I cant leave a women sleeping alone so I stay here protecting you" said Eriol as he give Sakura his gentle smile

Sakura also gave him a gentle smile

" Thank you Eriol kun" said Sakura

"Shall we head home? I'll drop you off" said Eriol

Sakura nooded

"thank you Eriol kun" said Sakura

"Master Seiji are you sure about erasing Sakura memories" said Jin

"Yes it is for the best if Sakura memories return there will be many men will be after her. We must protect princess Sara soul so that Sakura and the Princess Sara will not be in danger. Sakura is the reincarnation of my daughter Princess Sara. so that be said Sakura is my 1000 year from the future is my daughter" said the father of Princess Sara

"Yes your majesty I will do my best to protect Princess Sara Soul as a Knight of Clow I will do my best to protect her" Said Jinn

"very well said. I will count on you in the future" said the father of princess Sara

"Oh my dear Princess Sara I wish you to be mine but I have to get your soul from your reincarnation soon my love once you are alive I will marry you and rule the world" muahahahaha said Roy

"Master Roy I have a plan to capture Sakura" said Light

"good job now go put your plan into action and capture her" said Roy

"once we have Sakura body, I will use a spell which required Princess Sara soil and Princess Sara Body to bring her back to life" said Roy

"right away master Roy I will not fail you" said Light

"don't kill Sakura we need her to be alive so the ritual would work" said Roy

"Vivian stay on duty guard Princess Sara body and her soil until we capture Sakura" said Roy

"yes my master I will protect it with my life" said Vivian

Chapter 7 done I hope that the story is okay this chapter is a bit short I have to make more story for the next chapter. please give me a RESPECTFUL and MATURE reviews.

Chapter 8 coming soon


	9. Chapter 8 Eriol Mansion

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syoaran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 9 Sakura Mothers Advice and Test**

Eriol invited Sakura for the night to help Eriol unlock the meaning behind the map that she found. Sakura was alone in her room in the late autumn afternoon, deep in thought as she lay back on her large half tester bed. Sakura enjoyed nothing more than to just sit in peace and allow her mind to wander, to let it get lost and empty itself from all the daily burdens that always weighs heavily on her.

Several weeks since Sakura arrive in England she has been thinking about what happen lately. Eriol is still the same man once she knew before. Sakura started forgetting about Syoaran day by day whenever is Eriol with her he been protecting her ever since she got to England. She still remember the day when Sakura fell asleep in his chest after collapsing.

Sakura wondered how warm his chest as she hugged him and embrace him she wonder how the feel of his lips would feel like if her lips touch his lips again's his. She has never felt so warm whenever she with Eriol kun. Eriol kun warm is a bit different from Syoaran.

When Sakura talk to Syoaran he would never smile at her he always look sad and grumpy. When she hugged Syoaran she couldn't feel any butterfly feeling and whenever she kiss Syoaran their kissed was nothing more then lust.

Sakura wish to feel Eriol his kissed his hugged his aura draw me into him. But why is she feeling she want to be with Eriol? So far she only think of Eriol as a friend and I don't want to break our friendship. I don't want to be hurt again and getting rejected is the worse feeling of all.

Bella, Anna and Eli wanted me to date Eriol kun but will it be okay? Will he not hate me if I ask him?.

Sakura got up from her bed and went to look for Eriol study place she remember the talk with Ru y and Spinnel that no one ever enter his study room before not even his guardian beast. There was a big force field protecting the room Sakura has enough power to go through the barrier. As Sakura enter Eriol study room.

Looking around, it was a simple room that held a massive magical and normal book collection and a large oak desk by the floor-to-ceiling windows with velvet curtains pulled aside. In the far back corner of the room, on the left side of his windows, there was a potion lab. With a large leather sofa and several loveseats seated in front of the fireplace, Eriol personal study room was cosy and warm even though it was located far down the dark hallways that occupied their bedrooms. Eriol love to read books and he spend his day reading in his study room.

Being in there with only Eriol, Sakura couldn't help but feel a closeness and personal companionship with him. It was like she was the only person that he allowed into his world.

"Sakura?" she heard Eriol calm voice

"Yes?" she replied, looking over at Eriol, who sat at beside her on his leather Sakura

"Is everything alright? You seem to be deep in thought." Eriol turned his body so that he was facing her.

"Oh..," I um I been wondering Eriol kun... Sakura trying to think a quick excuse. "how long did you study magic for?" she look at Eriol, actually wanting to hear his answer.

"I been studying magic since I was 4 years old I study all kind of incantation spells and potion making as well healing magic" said Eriol and smile at Sakura

"Was it hard studying magic could take years to master it" said Sakura

"I know that why I study very hard and even I successfully created Ruby and Spinnel I am proud of my creations" said Eriol

"Do you think I will be able to be stronger then you one day?" said Sakura

"Of course you can. You have the strong magic inside you waiting for it to release potential until the time is right you must train" said Eriol

Sakura smile at Eriol. Thinking over my feelings, I know that I like Eriol for more than his body. I like that he treats me special and looks at me like I'm something more. I always see that there's some sort of light in his eyes whenever it is only the two of us. He only smiles honestly at me and laughs hard with does this mean I really do like Eriol kun?

Mom always said that the moment she knew that she had feelings for dad was when all she could think about was to kiss him. Does actually kissing him mean you know for sure? If you like the kiss you'll know right?

As she is in the deep though thinking about kissing Eriol kun make her heart beat endlessly She was certain, with his closeness, that he could somehow hear her heart beating like a hummingbird. But she dint care as long as she dint let Eriol kun realise she in love she wasn't to sure if she is in love with him.

"Eriol kun?" Sakura quietly asked, realizing how long she and Eriol kun were seated like that in a peaceful silence.

"Okay this will be simple. If I like the kissed I have feelings for him, If I dint like the kissed then he nothing more a friend.

"Hmm?" He responded, like he was close to sleepiness.

Oh, good if he's a little sleepy, then maybe I could use it to pretend it was just a dream or something if this kiss turn bad I will stop.

"Can you look up... Please...?" Sakura squeaked out, her heart was pounding at the top of her throat.

"Hmm?" he responded again as he began to raise his head up.

As soon as she saw the moment she saw his lips in front of her face, Sakura closed her eyes and plunged forward. She pressed her lips against his, wanting to find her answer in this kiss between them.

To her surprise, she found that she liked the kiss. It was sweet and tender at the same time. She felt small shots of electricity as her lips touch his, starting from the kiss and running down her spin. She was able to examine how Eriol kun lips were perfectly soft and gentle. She could certainly feel his surprise at how forward she was being, forcing a kiss on him like that.

Back of her mind she realise she forgot something she hasn't though what if Eriol kun doesn't want this kiss? What if he ignore me after we kissed? What if he begun to hate me?

Despite how much she liked the kiss, Sakura began to pull away.

But then, she heard Eriol growl beneath her lips.

"Oh no you don't," she heard him grunt and began to crush his lips onto hers. And soon, their sweet and tame kiss became savoury and passionate. There was an excitement that ran through her body and made her ache for the kiss to grow into something else.

He pressed hard and she could feel the wanting that came from him. There was this desperation and deep need that came from his kiss, like he didn't want their kiss to end. And Sakura felt it herself. She wanted this kiss to last forever, even if it was an experiment to see if she had any feelings for Eriol. She wanted more than anything to just remain in his arms and continue this blissful kiss.

Sakura felt him open his mouth and ran his tongue across her teeth, motioning for her to open her mouth too and allowing him access into her mouth. He began to deepen it to an extent that she knew that she could never achieve. Sakura felt their tongues began to dance together and explore each other's mouths. Soon, Sakura began to grow bold and ran it over the roof of his mouth and began to tease him by running it over the top of his tongue.

Sakura smiled against their kiss at hearing a low and deep moan come from Eriol and how it rumbled through their kiss.

Sakura felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her so close to him that she was now straddling his lap. With her arms around his neck and running her hands in his soft sapphire hair, Sakura pressed herself even harder against his body. And she felt how positively Eriol reacted to how hard she pressed herself against him. His hands reached downward and held tight onto her hips, crushing her even harder to him.

All that was heard in his silent study was their heavy breathing and desperate, long awaited kissing.

As close as she could get to him, Sakura felt an ache come from deep within. She wanted something more out of this kiss, but she couldn't place it.

Eriol was the first to break their kiss. Sakura instinctively tried to lean back in and continue their kiss like it never stopped. She was surprised at herself, just one kiss and already she wanted more; it was like his kisses were a delicious dessert and she craved more of it. She wanted more of his kisses and touches.

But Eriol leaned back and just kissed her nose instead. And Sakura could tell that both just need to calm down and try to regain their breathing. Neither one of them was able to speak and could only continue to breath heavily.

After several minutes of just leaning their foreheads together and trying to relax their breathing, Eriol was the first to speak. "Sakura, please tell me this isn't a dream."

Sakura liked how hoarse his voice sounded, like he was as much affected by their kiss as she was.

"No it is not a dream Eriol kun" Sakura smiled

"Sakura san you do not know how long I waited for this day... you don't know how long I waited to kissed you. Ever since I met you it drove me crazy and I tried to restrain my self I honestly thought I would be the one to kiss you first when the time right " said Eriol

Sakura let out a small and bubbly laugh, "well to be honest, this was just a test of mine to see if I had any feelings for you." She reached up and tentatively touched her lips, feeling how swollen they were.

"Test?" Eriol asked, gently placing a small feather of a kiss on her fingers that touched her lips.

"When my mom was still alive she told me this... if you like someone you should kiss him and see if you like the kiss you like him, if you hate the kiss then you have no feelings for that person" said Sakura

"so it was your late mother advice you?" said Eriol "so what was the result of your test?" Eriol ask her curiously

"my heart is beating loudly for you Eriol kun so I guess I am just going to have to say it out loud. YES I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" said Sakura

When Sakura said her true feelings to Eriol the map from the oak table started to glow and went in front of them the whole room was covered in light Sakura key begun to glow as well. As the map glow it transform to an old Diary it said Princess Sara diary written on it Sakura catches the diary on top of her hand. The diary has a small padlocks. Sakura had the key with her.

"Sakura is this..." said Eriol

"yes it is the clue that we been trying to unlock" said Sakura "We have finally unlock it" said Sakura

The diary contain the Secret of Sakura pass. But Sakura doesn't remember because her memories was erase by somebody.

 **Finally kiss scene has arrive and the secret of the strong magical on the map has been broken! Also Sakura made the first move how do you like this scene? The next chapter will be about Princess Sara Diary chapter 10**

 **As always please give me a Mature reviews not to mention respect. I hope that this chapter is okay.**


	10. Chapter 9 Sakura mother advice and test

**The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syoaran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes.

Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?

 **By: Force Shimmer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

 **The Secret of the Clow Card Origin**

 **Chapter 9 Sakura Mothers Advice and Test**

Eriol invited Sakura for the night to help Eriol unlock the meaning behind the map that she found. Sakura was alone in her room in the late autumn afternoon, deep in thought as she lay back on her large half tester bed. Sakura enjoyed nothing more than to just sit in peace and allow her mind to wander, to let it get lost and empty itself from all the daily burdens that always weighs heavily on her.

Several weeks since Sakura arrive in England she has been thinking about what happen lately. Eriol is still the same man once she knew before. Sakura started forgetting about Syoaran day by day whenever is Eriol with her he been protecting her ever since she got to England. She still remember the day when Sakura fell asleep in his chest after collapsing.

Sakura wondered how warm his chest as she hugged him and embrace him she wonder how the feel of his lips would feel like if her lips touch his lips again's his. She has never felt so warm whenever she with Eriol kun. Eriol kun warm is a bit different from Syoaran.

When Sakura talk to Syoaran he would never smile at her he always look sad and grumpy. When she hugged Syoaran she couldn't feel any butterfly feeling and whenever she kiss Syoaran their kissed was nothing more then lust.

Sakura wish to feel Eriol his kissed his hugged his aura draw me into him. But why is she feeling she want to be with Eriol? So far she only think of Eriol as a friend and I don't want to break our friendship. I don't want to be hurt again and getting rejected is the worse feeling of all.

Bella, Anna and Eli wanted me to date Eriol kun but will it be okay? Will he not hate me if I ask him?.

Sakura got up from her bed and went to look for Eriol study place she remember the talk with Ru y and Spinnel that no one ever enter his study room before not even his guardian beast. There was a big force field protecting the room Sakura has enough power to go through the barrier. As Sakura enter Eriol study room.

Looking around, it was a simple room that held a massive magical and normal book collection and a large oak desk by the floor-to-ceiling windows with velvet curtains pulled aside. In the far back corner of the room, on the left side of his windows, there was a potion lab. With a large leather sofa and several loveseats seated in front of the fireplace, Eriol personal study room was cosy and warm even though it was located far down the dark hallways that occupied their bedrooms. Eriol love to read books and he spend his day reading in his study room.

Being in there with only Eriol, Sakura couldn't help but feel a closeness and personal companionship with him. It was like she was the only person that he allowed into his world.

"Sakura?" she heard Eriol calm voice

"Yes?" she replied, looking over at Eriol, who sat at beside her on his leather Sakura

"Is everything alright? You seem to be deep in thought." Eriol turned his body so that he was facing her.

"Oh..," I um I been wondering Eriol kun... Sakura trying to think a quick excuse. "how long did you study magic for?" she look at Eriol, actually wanting to hear his answer.

"I been studying magic since I was 4 years old I study all kind of incantation spells and potion making as well healing magic" said Eriol and smile at Sakura

"Was it hard studying magic could take years to master it" said Sakura

"I know that why I study very hard and even I successfully created Ruby and Spinnel I am proud of my creations" said Eriol

"Do you think I will be able to be stronger then you one day?" said Sakura

"Of course you can. You have the strong magic inside you waiting for it to release potential until the time is right you must train" said Eriol

Sakura smile at Eriol. Thinking over my feelings, I know that I like Eriol for more than his body. I like that he treats me special and looks at me like I'm something more. I always see that there's some sort of light in his eyes whenever it is only the two of us. He only smiles honestly at me and laughs hard with does this mean I really do like Eriol kun?

Mom always said that the moment she knew that she had feelings for dad was when all she could think about was to kiss him. Does actually kissing him mean you know for sure? If you like the kiss you'll know right?

As she is in the deep though thinking about kissing Eriol kun make her heart beat endlessly She was certain, with his closeness, that he could somehow hear her heart beating like a hummingbird. But she dint care as long as she dint let Eriol kun realise she in love she wasn't to sure if she is in love with him.

"Eriol kun?" Sakura quietly asked, realizing how long she and Eriol kun were seated like that in a peaceful silence.

"Okay this will be simple. If I like the kissed I have feelings for him, If I dint like the kissed then he nothing more a friend.

"Hmm?" He responded, like he was close to sleepiness.

Oh, good if he's a little sleepy, then maybe I could use it to pretend it was just a dream or something if this kiss turn bad I will stop.

"Can you look up... Please...?" Sakura squeaked out, her heart was pounding at the top of her throat.

"Hmm?" he responded again as he began to raise his head up.

As soon as she saw the moment she saw his lips in front of her face, Sakura closed her eyes and plunged forward. She pressed her lips against his, wanting to find her answer in this kiss between them.

To her surprise, she found that she liked the kiss. It was sweet and tender at the same time. She felt small shots of electricity as her lips touch his, starting from the kiss and running down her spin. She was able to examine how Eriol kun lips were perfectly soft and gentle. She could certainly feel his surprise at how forward she was being, forcing a kiss on him like that.

Back of her mind she realise she forgot something she hasn't though what if Eriol kun doesn't want this kiss? What if he ignore me after we kissed? What if he begun to hate me?

Despite how much she liked the kiss, Sakura began to pull away.

But then, she heard Eriol growl beneath her lips.

"Oh no you don't," she heard him grunt and began to crush his lips onto hers. And soon, their sweet and tame kiss became savoury and passionate. There was an excitement that ran through her body and made her ache for the kiss to grow into something else.

He pressed hard and she could feel the wanting that came from him. There was this desperation and deep need that came from his kiss, like he didn't want their kiss to end. And Sakura felt it herself. She wanted this kiss to last forever, even if it was an experiment to see if she had any feelings for Eriol. She wanted more than anything to just remain in his arms and continue this blissful kiss.

Sakura felt him open his mouth and ran his tongue across her teeth, motioning for her to open her mouth too and allowing him access into her mouth. He began to deepen it to an extent that she knew that she could never achieve. Sakura felt their tongues began to dance together and explore each other's mouths. Soon, Sakura began to grow bold and ran it over the roof of his mouth and began to tease him by running it over the top of his tongue.

Sakura smiled against their kiss at hearing a low and deep moan come from Eriol and how it rumbled through their kiss.

Sakura felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her so close to him that she was now straddling his lap. With her arms around his neck and running her hands in his soft sapphire hair, Sakura pressed herself even harder against his body. And she felt how positively Eriol reacted to how hard she pressed herself against him. His hands reached downward and held tight onto her hips, crushing her even harder to him.

All that was heard in his silent study was their heavy breathing and desperate, long awaited kissing.

As close as she could get to him, Sakura felt an ache come from deep within. She wanted something more out of this kiss, but she couldn't place it.

Eriol was the first to break their kiss. Sakura instinctively tried to lean back in and continue their kiss like it never stopped. She was surprised at herself, just one kiss and already she wanted more; it was like his kisses were a delicious dessert and she craved more of it. She wanted more of his kisses and touches.

But Eriol leaned back and just kissed her nose instead. And Sakura could tell that both just need to calm down and try to regain their breathing. Neither one of them was able to speak and could only continue to breath heavily.

After several minutes of just leaning their foreheads together and trying to relax their breathing, Eriol was the first to speak. "Sakura, please tell me this isn't a dream."

Sakura liked how hoarse his voice sounded, like he was as much affected by their kiss as she was.

"No it is not a dream Eriol kun" Sakura smiled

"Sakura san you do not know how long I waited for this day... you don't know how long I waited to kissed you. Ever since I met you it drove me crazy and I tried to restrain my self I honestly thought I would be the one to kiss you first when the time right " said Eriol

Sakura let out a small and bubbly laugh, "well to be honest, this was just a test of mine to see if I had any feelings for you." She reached up and tentatively touched her lips, feeling how swollen they were.

"Test?" Eriol asked, gently placing a small feather of a kiss on her fingers that touched her lips.

"When my mom was still alive she told me this... if you like someone you should kiss him and see if you like the kiss you like him, if you hate the kiss then you have no feelings for that person" said Sakura

"so it was your late mother advice you?" said Eriol "so what was the result of your test?" Eriol ask her curiously

"my heart is beating loudly for you Eriol kun so I guess I am just going to have to say it out loud. YES I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" said Sakura

When Sakura said her true feelings to Eriol the map from the oak table started to glow and went in front of them the whole room was covered in light Sakura key begun to glow as well. As the map glow it transform to an old Diary it said Princess Sara diary written on it Sakura catches the diary on top of her hand. The diary has a small padlocks. Sakura had the key with her.

"Sakura is this..." said Eriol

"yes it is the clue that we been trying to unlock" said Sakura "We have finally unlock it" said Sakura

The diary contain the Secret of Sakura pass. But Sakura doesn't remember because her memories was erase by somebody.

 **Finally kiss scene has arrive and the secret of the strong magical on the map has been broken! Also Sakura made the first move how do you like this scene? The next chapter will be about Princess Sara Diary chapter 10**

 **As always please give me a Mature reviews not to mention respect. I hope that this chapter is okay.**


	11. Chapter 10 Princess Sara Diary

**_The Secret of the Clow Card Origin_**

 _Plot: This is set in an alternate universe, Sakura Avalon is now 18 years old ever since Li Syoaran left Sakura to China, without telling a word to Sakura he is now married to Meilin. But then her destiny is changes._

 _Each night she have been having the same dream but couldn't understand why. A mysterious man keep calling Sakura Sara, who look exactly like Sakura. he then was about to take her to his castle to stay with him for eternity. Can a broken heart Sakura find her true love and find out the source of her dream and find happiness?_

 _Hello Rose thanks for review I know some of you why Eriol is the decedent of Josh. Eriol is the 3rd generation. Josh is from 1000 year old from the pass Clow Reed was decedent of Josh if this make sense. So each generation there will be a new Clow Reed to pass on his life._

 _I do not understand any other language so I only know English._

 ** _By: Force Shimmer_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS_**

 ** _The Secret of the Clow Card Origin_**

 ** _Chapter 10 Princess Sara Diary_**

 _The map has been unlock it has transform to a book which contain the secret and information Eriol and Sakura was. stunt Sakura held an old Diary that has the name of written name said Princess Sara Diary._

" _Sakura do you have the key to unlock the diary?" said Eriol as he look at her eyes_

" _Yes I do Eriol kun" Sakura took out the key around her neck as soon as she open the book with the key. The light from the book begun to lit up again the book took them from 1000 years from the pass._

" _Eriol kun where are we?" said Sakura_

" _I think we are at 1000 year from the pass" said Eriol_

 _The two held each other hand as they walk around from the unknown place at first Eriol knew where they are. They saw a big kingdom it seam is called the Clow Kingdom there they stumble at the village as they float._

" _Eriol kun the book it ... it disappeared... how are we going to go back home?" said Sakura_

" _Sakura san there are different type of diary in this world one is the normal diary that has no magic second is the magical diary where they send you through the pass instead of reading the diary the magic inside will tell you the story like you been there your self " said Eriol as he held her hand "don't worry I will protect you with my life" said Eriol_

 _Sakura gave Eriol a smile she wasn't scared that she went into another world alone she was with Eriol kun was with her._

 _The book appear before them and teleport them at the Clow Castle it has 8 pillar a fountain, large door, flower garden and decorative a sun and moon. There they saw Princess Sara walking to the throne room they where floating through sky as they held eachother hand._

" _Princess Sara" shout the king as he waited at throne room_

 _Princess Sara rush to the throne room "Yes Father" said Princess Sara_

" _today I will be hosting a ball tonight you must choose your prince to be your fiancée" said her father_

" _but father... I don't want to marry yet" said Princess Sara_

" _it is the traditional of the kingdom when the prince and princess turn 18 year old they must choose a fiancée" said the king_

" _cant you cancel the rule?" said Princess Sara_

" _I am afraid I cant" said the king_

 _The book appeared before them once again and teleported them to Josh work shop Eriol and Sakura still holding hand as the book where they send them they carried on watching the scene._

" _Oh Josh" Princess Sara cried "I don't want to marry any prince other then you"_

" _Princess Sara..." Josh try to comfort her_

" _everything will be alright" said Josh "even if the king are planning to force your wedding I will surely crash your ball or I could pretend to be your prince for one night" said Josh_

" _You do that? For me?" Princess Sara smiled at Josh_

" _yes there a spell right here where I could turn to a prince one night" said Josh_

" _Oh Josh you make me so happy" Princess Sara hugged Josh_

 _The book re appear before them and teleport them at the night of the ball Eriol and Sakura where watching the scene as they go to different places._

 _As princess Sara waited for her prince to come she was standing in front of the ball room soon she realise a figure he has black with three decorative star on his tuxedo with dark purple for detail a black cape and his trouser was also black his hair was sapphire and it was silky. He was about to ask her if she may have this first dance._

" _gasp are you..." said Princess Sara_

" _yes I am him please don't say my name out loud" said the mysterious man "may I have this first dance my Princess"_

 _Princess Sara smile at him and gladly will take the first dance with him as the waltz start the people gather around them and watch them dance even the king also watch his daughter happiness as they dance together he never seen his daughter this happy before._

 _The waltz stop as they parted there was un expected guess crash the party._

" _Princess Sara I am here to steal your heart"_

" _YOU.. Identified your self!" said the king_

" _My name is Prince Roy the ruler of the evil dark kingdom" said Roy_

" _you are not welcome here! Guards capture him" said the king_

" _oh no you wont I will not leave until I capture Princess Sara" said Roy_

" _Oh no you wont! Over my dead body" shout Josh_

" _you step aside!" said Roy_

 _Josh then cast a force field barrier to protect princess Sara_

" _you are you a sorcerer?" said the king_

" _yes I am my king. My name is Josh and I will protect Princess Sara with my life" said Josh_

" _then go! escape from the kingdom and never look back bring my daughter with you and protect her please I don't want to see her hurt" said the king_

" _yes your majesty I will" said Josh_

" _Father ... will you be okay?" said the princess_

" _don't worry about me I will by you some time to escape" said the king_

 _Josh ring transform to his staff as soon as the staff appear they immediately teleport outside the castle. They teleported at the villages that has Sakura tree was about to bloom._

" _Eriol kun.. this was the dream that I been having" said Sakura_

" _shh I want to know what happen to your dream" said Eriol_

" _you must go to Japan" said Josh_

" _Why? Why can I be with you?" Sara cried in his arm_

" _It is to dangerous here in England you must go to Japan where it safe" said Josh_

" _but you can use your power to protect me I want to stay by you" said Sara_

" _I am afraid I cant protect you I don't have enough powers to seal the threat and to protect you all I can do is bring you to Japan where it is safe" Josh_

 _During the time they chat the Sakura tree begun to turn black_

" _Oh no there here quickly Sara you must stand in the middle of the magic circle" said Josh_

" _promise that we will never be a part" said Sara_

" _Don't worry I am sure that we will meet again someday" said Josh_

 _As he wave his staff a sudden light appeared to the magic circle where Sara is standing Josh use his energy to erase her memories and teleport Sara to Japan._

" _Sara once the battle is over I will return to your side" Josh said_

 _A swarmed of monster begun to attack Josh he use his every drop of his power but the swarmed of was to much he use every last of his power to seal of the monster. The monster that he was sealing was non other Clow Card. After he finish sealing he collapse he couldn't move anymore he use every last of his power to protect England and then he fainted and died._

" _Sara I did it I seal all the monster" said Josh_

" _I can finally rest in peace when I woke up I hope I will see you beside me" said Josh_

" _one day I will marry you Princess Sara" said Roy_

 _After the battle ended Princess Sara went back to England and place a book and a key at the hole of the Sakura tree where Josh and her where standing._

" _One day I hope that my decedent will be awaken and find this diary" said Princess Sara_

 _After that the diary teleport back to Eriol kun study room. Sakura begun crying she remember everything... she was the princess of the Clow kingdom she has duty to protect the world from this evil Roy._

" _Eriol kun I... I remember everything what happen" said Sakura_

 _As soon as the book is with her she will not forget the pass. Eriol gave Sakura to comfort her but them but then the force field around the study room was destroyed by someone some unknown enemy enter the room..._

" _So your Sakura?... I have come to capture you by the order of Prince Roy" said the mysterious man_

Hello what do you guys think of chapter 10 on how I plot the story? I hope that things will get interesting on next chapter my Idea is still flowing through my head. The chapter is not finish yet there will be more to come.

Everyday I will post a story so please be patient as always please give me a Respectful and Mature preview or comment. If you guys had an Idea on what shall I do on the future story don't be afraid to send me an inbox.

What do you guys want to happen in this story? Tell me your idea for future chapter

You guys tell me what you like me to do in this story.


End file.
